War Of Love
by bookworm3334
Summary: Beast boy, Robin, and Cyborg go to the army to protect their country. BBXRAE ROBXSTAR CYXBEE. Beast boy becomes one of the deadliest soldiers that people call a Sniper but he has a pregnant wife at home waiting for him and it will take an army to stop him from getting home, but what happens if everyone thinks hes dead but hes actually being tortured by the enemy!
1. Chapter 1

**BB POV**

I grabbed my pregnant wifes chin and made her look at me "Gar promise me that you will come back to me" I kissed my beautiful purple haired angel and said "Rae I promise I will come back to you and my child its going to take an army to keep me away from you two or should I say three" I saw my Raven smile at this "The doctors don't know if there twins in there yet but I sense that there are two growing in there" I smiled and wiped the tear away from Ravens face "I sense it too because of my animal instincts" Raven smiled and gave me a kiss, I heard Cy and Robin calling my name "I have to go Rae" Raven grabbed my arm "Please don't go stay with me" I saw that she had tears flowing down her face and they wouldn't stop "Rae please don't do this you're making it hard for me" "Please Gar don't leave you can fight for your country here" I looked over and saw Kid Flash and Jinx there I nodded my head and they both grabbed Raven by one of her arms and started dragging her to the Tower "LET ME GO GAR PLEASE DON'T LEAVE I LOVE YOU DON'T LEAVE I NEED YOU HERE DON'T LEAVE" I felt a tear escape my face and I started walking toward the army pickup truck and saw Cyborg and Robin sitting together and they were saving a seat for me.

I sat down and saw that I was taller than Cyborg even when I was seating down. I heard Raven calling my name I looked and saw her running after the truck. Robin and Cyborg patted my back "Don't worry BB KF is going to take care of her" I saw Raven trip and before she hit the ground I saw Kid Flash catch her and set her down slowly. Raven fell to her knees and started to cry, before I knew it we made the corner and I couldn't see my beautiful wife. Cyborg was patting my back again "Don't worry BB you will be fine look at you your now taller than me and you're really muscular" I looked at myself and saw that he was right. I was muscular and I had a eight Pac and a good healthy body. I smiled and then I heard Robin talking "He's only muscular is because of my training and he also goes to the gym more often now" I smiled and punched Robin in the shoulder jokingly.

"Thanks you guys I just can't believe that I have a kids and a wife waiting for me what if I die out there and I don't get to see Raven but she will be able to see me at my funeral" Cyborg gave me a very serious look and almost screamed "BB don't you ever say that you will make it back to your family and you will see them again we promised Raven that we would protect you and we would get you back to her" Beast boy smiled "And I promised your family's that I would watch out for you guys and keep you safe and get you two home to them" Robin and Cyborg smiled, "I love Bee with all my heart and my little Jr no one will stop me from seeing them" Robin and I smiled at him "Its going to take a whole army to stop me from seeing Star and Flash" Me and Cyborg smiled at Robin.

I was happy for them they both had a family and they both were married Robin and Star were the first to get married and they both have a son and they named him Flash because Kid Flash saved Star when she was about to get shot. Bee and Cy were the second to get married they have a son as well and they name him after Cy because before Cy became Cyborg he looked like his son. Me and Raven were the last ones to get married and we are expecting kids me and Raven sense that we may have twins and I want to be able to see them before they grow and I hope that this stupid war will end fast so he can be there when they are born.

Beast boy let a tear escape his eye "It won't be hard it's not like they are going to make me a super soldier "

**End Of BB POV**

Beast boy woke up to a horn he shot out of his bed and saluted as the general walked down the alley of beds and woke up the others. Beast boy looked to his right and left and saw that Cyborg and Robin were doing the same thing he was doing. The general walked up to Beast boy and started screaming "DO YOU SEE THIS BOYS THIS HERE IS A REAL SOLDIER LOOK HOW HE SALUTES AND STANDS THERE AND DOESN'T COMPLAINS WHEN HE WAKES UP" The general made Beast boy, Robin, Cyborg stand in the middle of the room "GARFIELD, DICK, VICK YOU MAY GO TAKE A SHOWER AND EAT BREAKFAST YOU THREE ARE THE BEST DAMN FINEST SOLDIERS I HAVE EVER HAD" Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg saluted at the same time and said in a union "YES SIR THANK YOU SIR" The general got out of there way and they walked together toward the showers. "OK THE REST OF YOU LADYS WERE GOING FOR A JOG AROUND CAMPUSS"

Beast boy, Robin, and Cyborg got towels and started taking a shower "Robin pass the soap" Robin handed Beast boy a bar of soap and Beast boy started to wash his naked body. "Did you guys hear what he called us" Beast boy and Robin looked at Cy "Ya I heard him what about it" Cyborg just watched as the two took a shower while he did pull ups "WHAT ABOUT IT Rob he said that we were the best soldiers he had" Beast boy laughed "Cy I think he's said that tons of times to other people that have come here and I used to waking up like that when I worked with Doom Patrol Mento did the exact same thing but he didn't let us take a shower he made us go straight to training. And thanks to Robin for waking us up for training as well we are used to it" Robin nodded in agreement "BBs right I did that to you guys all the time just keep it up and we will be fine" Beast boy nodded and so did Cyborg

**Two Hours Later**

"OK LADIES TODAY WE ARE GOING TO SEE HOW GOOD YOU ARE WITH GUN WE WANT TO SEE IF YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO PULL THAT TRIGGER TO PROTECT YOUR COUNTRY IF YOU HESITATE YOU WILL REGRET IT WITH YOUR LIFE" The general made every sit down chair and in front of them was a gun range. The general set down pistols of front of everyone "THIS IS BERETTA M9 NOW LETS SEE HOW GOOD YOU ARE WITH IT YOU ALL HAVE YOUR OWN TARGET ITS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU DO NOT SHOOT ANYONE ELSES OR YOU WILL HAVE TO GIVE ME 16 LAPS AROUND CAMPUSS " Everyone grabbed there gun and listened to the gun safety video when it ended they all put on safety glasses and loaded the gun and took the safety off. "ON MY COUNT LADIE FIRE" Everyone fired one shot and waited "3 2 1 FIRE" everyone shot another round and they did this five more times. The general walked up to the range with two other generals. "WE WILL TELL YOU WHAT POINTS YOU GOT AND YOU NEED TO REMEMBER IT SO AFTER YOU CAN TELL US YOUR TOTAL SCORE" The generals started telling people there score when they got to Robins they all smirked "DICK YOU GOT 83 POINTS GOOD JOB" Robin wrote down the score on a piece of paper he had. They went to Cyborgs and they smirked as well "VICK YOU GOT 87 POINTS GOOD JOB" Cyborg did what Robin did and wrote down the score on a piece of paper. They got to Beast boys and they just stared at the target with wide eyes "GARFIELD COME HERE" Beast boy went around and jogged toward the three Generals.

"YES SIR" The Generals looked at him and pointed toward his target. Beast boy looked and saw that he got the target in the head because the face was ripped up with bullet holes "GARFIELD DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS" Beast boy just stared at the target one more time and looked at the generals "NO SIR" "GARFIELD YOU GOT 100 POINTS MY GOD YOU MUST BE ANGEL FROM HEAVEN SENT DONW HERE TO SAVE US ALL" Beast boy smiled and saluted the Generals "THANK YOU SIR" The generals smirked "GET BACK IN FORMATION SOLDIER" "YES SIR" Beast boy jogged back to his spot and saw that everyone was watching him.

They boys watched as the general set down an M16 in front of them "THIS IS A M16 IT HAS A LOT OF KICK BACK DO WHAT YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO AND DON'T SHOOT YOURSELF IN THE FOOT" Everyone took their stance and started firing. When the Generals stopped everyone they went to Beast boys target first. Their mouths hit the floor and they turned around and looked at Beast boy "GARFIELD MY GOD YOU'VE DONE IT AGAIN YOU HAVE 100 POINTS KEEP IT UP SOLDIER" Beast boy got lost in his thoughts and he was snapped out of his thoughts when everyone started leaving but the Generals stopped him and gave him a bolt action rifle "GARFIELD SHOOT THE TARGETS" Beast boy saw the targets moving around he took a stance and aimed the rifle he shot and nailed one in the chest, he reloaded and shot again he got another target but this time in the head. It went like this for five minutes Beast boy gets one in the chest and then in the head.

The generals stopped Beast boy "GARFIELD YOU HAVE TALENT HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE A SNIPER" Beast boy smiled and shook the general's hand. "It would be and honor sir"

**Beast boy POV**

"And that's how I'm in this situation" I stared at the man next to me and saw him get shot and fall over and I lay onmy belly and looked into my scope. I saw them running toward me and I started to fire I watched as their body's fell to the earth. I heard someone calling my name I looked and saw Cyborg and Robin in a jeep telling me to run. I shot one more time I grabbed a grenade and pulled the pin I threw it and grabbed my rifle I ran and saw the grenade blow I jumped in and Cyborg took off "BB YOU COULD HAVE GOT YOURSLEF KILLED" I smirked "Don't worry Vick I had it under control besides I'm still alive right" Cyborg smirked and we headed back to base. They dropped me off to my post "Thanks for the ride guys" "No prob BB we will see you soon man take care of yourself" "Will do tin man and boy wonder"

We all laughed and I grabbed my stuff and walked toward my post, I turned into a monkey and climbed a tree while I carried my gun. When I was on the top of the tree I turned back to normal form and watched the moon. I looked over to my right and saw the picture I had of Raven and I looked down and stared at her belly it was bigger and I smiled when I saw it. I looked at the moon "I miss you Raven I love you" I turned into a cat and laid on the branch I was on and stared at the picture until I fell asleep.

**End Beast Boy POV**


	2. Chapter 2

Beast boy woke up to sound of voices from afar he morphed to his normal form, he grabbed his gun and looked into the scope he saw a group of Japanese walking real stealthy and keeping to the tree's. Beast boy saw that they were a group of teens he sighed "Son of a Bitch" He loaded his gun and aimed at one of teens. Beast boy then took a deep breathe "God please forgive me" Beast boy pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet went throught the teens head and watched his blood come spewing out and he's body fell over. The rest of the group hid but Beast boy picked them off one by one. Beast saw that there were three more he saw that one of them had his foot out to much. Beast boy aimed and shot his foot the teen fell and beast boy didn't move he shot again and the bullet hit the teen in the head and blood started flowing out and covered his face. The other two came out and had their hands in the air but beast boy felt a tear escape his eye and he heard his generals voice "Garfield if they surrender you shoot them we can't have any near this place and if they escape they will tell them about your location and it will be your death and countless others" Beast boy got down and walked over to the two he had a hood on his face and had leafs from the tree covering his face it was tapped to the tip of the hood so it just hanged over his face. Beast boy pulled out his pistol and aimed it. The two started talking to him really fast and they both fell on their knees and started begging and they both were crying. Beast boy walked up to them and put the barrel of the pistol to his forehead. Beast boy quickly pulled the trigger and the boy's blood shot out and covered Beast boys face.

Beast boy turned and saw that the other one was running, "Shit" Beast boy aimed and shot the teen in the leg and he fell over crying. Beast boy walked over to the crawling teen that was bawling his eyes out. Beast boy aimed the gun at the boys head and the teen pulled out a knife and tried to stab Beast boy. Beast boy saw this coming he quickly grabbed the knife turned it and shoved it in the teens stomach. The teen screamed and Beast boy kept it there and tears escaped his eyes but thanks to his hood the teen couldn't see it. The teen kicked Beast boy off of him and got up and tried to run. Beast boy got the boy in a head lock. The boy couldn't breathe and he started patting Beast boys arm to make him let go but Beast boy made his grip stronger and he let the teen go when he stopped moving. Beast boy pulled out his pistol and shot the dead teen in the head. He walked over to the other body's and did the same.

Beast boy walked back to his post when he got to the top he started to cry, Beast boy watched the clouds "When I became a sniper I didn't know I had to do this" Beast boy looked over to his right and saw the picture of Raven holding two baby's that had gray skin, purple hair, they looked like their mother but they had his toothy grin and ears. "It's been a whole fucking year and I can't leave yet because the government said they need me and because of me Cyborg and Robin can't leave because they promised Raven that they would watch me"

**Six Hours Later**

Beast boy picked up a kid that was two years younger than him he put him over his shoulder and started running, Beast boy heard a gunshot and he felt a searing pain in his leg he looked down and saw that he was shot. Beast kept running though he saw Cyborg and Robin shooting at the shadows as they hid behind a car. Beast boy started to run faster but he couldn't because of his leg. Beast boy started calling for his two friends "CYBORG ROBIN COVER ME" Robin turned and started shooting the people that were behind Beast boy. Cyborg kept to his spot and shot at the shadows Beast boy looked over to his left and saw a cliff and water below, Beast boy gulped and started to run faster he then saw a grenade fall in front of him Beast boy went wide eyed he threw the teen on his shoulder in front of him as Beast boy was about to jump out of the way the grenade blew. Beast boy flew backwards and before he knew it he was falling down the cliff towards the water Beast boy watched as Robin and Cyborg screamed for him and watch him fall into the water. Beast boy hit his head on a rock and he fell unconscious. "BB NO YOU MOTHER FUCKERS YOU BITCHES" Cyborg started shooting at the groups of Japanese. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER YOU FUCKING KILLED MY BROTHER" Cyborg kept shooting and he kept killing the Japanese soldiers as they fell over. Blood was everywhere Robin got in the car and drove towards Cyborg "CYBORG GET IN WE HAVE TO GO" Cyborg just ignored him and kept shooting "CYBORG WE HAVE TO GO YOUR GOING TO DIE IF YOU STAY HER THINK ABOUT JR" Cyborg stopped shooting and jumped in the car he broke the window and put his gun out the window and pulled the trigger.

Cyborg shot the Japanese as they drove by when they were far away Cyborg started to cry "BEAST BOY YOU SON OF A BITCH WHY OH MY GOD WHAT ARE WE GOING TO TELL RAVEN " Robin didn't want to cry but he let the tears escape his eyes "I DON'T KNOW CYBORG I DON'T KNOW OH MY GOD BEAST BOYS DEAD HE'S GONE OH MY GOD WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN WATCHING HIM" Robin started crying and so did Cyborg when they got to base they told the general what happened.

There was a search party but they couldn't find Beast boy's body they did this for a whole week. The general gave Robin and Cyborg papers they signed it and the next day they would be sent home.

**The Next day **

Robin and Cyborg sat next to each other on the Train they then heard "Pulling in to Jump City" They both sighed and looked at each other. They got up and walked out of the doors they looked around and saw the girls waving at them. They pushed their way through the crowed of soldiers and families and walked up to the girls. Star held Robins son, Robin gave Star a passionate kiss and then he hugged his son and wife. Cyborg did the same thing with Bee, Robin and Cyborg stopped and looked at Raven. "Where's Garfield" Robin and Cyborg both looked at each other "Were so sorry Raven we should have been watching him better" Raven let a tear escape her eye and she looked at her two kids one boy and one girl. "Did you at least bring his body" Cyborg shook his head "We can't find his body" Raven started to cry "I want to go home" Everyone was crying and they all looked at Raven and saw that her tears were black and everything around her was exploding "I WANT TO LEAVE NOW" Everyone nodded and Star held Raven close as she cried into her shoulder. Raven let go and walked over to the T car she got in and buckled her kids in. Bee did the same and Star said that she and Robin were going to walk back. Raven sat in the back Cyborg took the wheel and Bee sat in front with him. Raven was squished but she didn't care.

When they got to the Tower Raven got her kids and ran toward her room. She set her sleeping kids down and she went to the roof and let everything out. Raven started crying she was shaking and everything was exploding around her. She started screaming "BEAST BOY WHY YOU SAID YOU WERE COMING BACK TO ME YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME BEAST BOY PLEASE I NEED YOU I NEED YOU I LOVE YOU THE KIDS NEED YOU"


	3. Chapter 3

**Beast boy POV**

I woke up it was cold and it was dark I heard drops of water there was only a one light and it only shined on me it was hard to see with the light in my eyes. I didn't know where I was "HELLO IS ANYONE THERE" I looked around and then I looked at myself. I was on a table and I was strapped to it my wrist and ankles were bind with rope. I couldn't move I then saw a light turn on right next to me I looked and saw another table but it had things that a dentist would have but they looked more deadly and scarier. I looked around and saw words in Japanese I then saw a tattoo on my chest it was a number 1 I heard story's at base 3 was not do anything to the prisoner 2 meant to torture them a little but not a lot but 1 meant Death "OH MY GOD IM IN A TORTURE CHAMBER" I started moving around trying to break free but I just couldn't my side hurt I looked and saw a cut from my chest to my thigh on my side and it was stitched up. I couldn't believe I'm in a torture chamber the last place anyone guy wants to be. I then heard footsteps coming toward me I didn't want to look, I just couldn't believe where I was, I looked up and saw a girl that was like two years younger than me. "Where am I" The girl pulled out a knife and slashed my chest, I saw a little bit of blood come out but not tons. "I will be asking the questions do you understand" I looked at the girl but I didn't say anything. The girl walked over to the table and pushed a button and it shocked me. "Do you understand" Before I could answer she shocked me again but it hurt more this time. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND" "YES I UNDERSTAND GOD WHAT THE FUCK I CANT FEEL MY LEGS" The girl smiled and started rubbing my leg.

"Your leg gets numb when I shock you. So if you do something like that again you will know the consequences" She kept rubbing my leg but went higher and higher with every rub. I found her touching me in a spot no girl should touch except my wife. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"

**End Beast Boy POV**

The girl stopped and looked at Beast boy "What is your plan to wipe us out" "I don't know what you're talking about let me go STOP TOUCHING ME" The girl just smirked and kept touching Beast boy's member through his clothing. "Tell me what I want to know and I will stop" The girl started to take Beast boy's pants off. Beast boy's eyes widened "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT PLEASE STOP IM ONLY A SNIPER" Beast Boy froze to what he said the girl stopped what she was doing and stared at him "You're a sniper wow I thought I was going to hate this but it just gets better and better" The girl pulled out her knife and slashed both of Beast boy's legs. She then got her knife and put it under his shirt and started cutting his shirt off, when every button fell Beast boy's eyes widened. Beast boy found himself naked from the waist up. "W-w-w-what are you doing" The girl smirked "You not very smart are you" She started with Beast boy's pants "STOP P-P-P-PLEASE STOP I-I-I-IM MARRIED I HAVE KIDS" The girl just smirked again Beast boy then heard metal fall onto the floor he looked down and saw that he was only in his underwear. "Oh my god what am I going to do"

**Tower **

Cyborg walked in and went straight to Bee "Hey babe how are you" Bee just giggled when he said this. Cyborg grabbed her sides and squeezed. Bee screamed and she hit Cyborg on the arm hard, "I hate it when you do that" Cyborg just smiled "Then I have to do it" Bee just smiled and then shared a kiss with her husband. Star and Robin walked in holding hands also kissing "What's up you guys" Robin and Star were still kissing all they did was nod their heads together and kept kissing. Raven was walking down the hall with her to fully awake kids in her arms. Raven walked through the common room doors but she found all of her friends kissing each other she looked to her side but she didn't find her lover standing there waiting for her. A tear fell out of Ravens eye everyone broke up when they saw that Raven was watching. "Raven hey how you are" Raven just let the tears fall "I FOUND OUT THAT MY KIDS ARE GOING TO GROW UP WITHOUT A DAD HOW DO YOU THINK IM DOING" Robin fell silent and bowed his head in shame "R-R-Raven were sorry one minute he was there and then he was gone" Raven felt her heart break "H-h-h-how d-did he g-g-go" Cyborg and Robin looked at each other and told Raven about how he went back for the kid. When Raven heard how he disappeared she felt a little hope "You mean you guys don't know if he's dead or not" Cyborg and Robin just nodded

"Star can you watch the kids for a minute" Raven handed Star her kids "Yes of course Friend Raven" Raven got in lotus position and chanted Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Raven went into Robins head and found herself in a jungle she saw Robin and Cyborg shooting at the Shadows. Raven then heard a loving voice she missed "CYBORG ROBIN COVER ME" Raven saw Beast boy with the kid on his shoulder. Raven saw that his leg was bleeding. She looked to her left and saw Robin shooting people that were behind Beast boy. Beast boy looked at down the cliff and gulped and kept running, Raven saw something like a rock fall in front of Beast boy. She saw Beast boy freeze and his eyes widened; he threw the boy off his shoulder in front of him. Raven saw that Beast boy was about to jump away but it was too late. Raven saw the rock blow and Beast boy flew off the cliff and fall to his doom. Raven heard Robin and saw him next to her looking as Beast boy fell and she saw Cyborg next to her as well.

Raven watched as her husband fell to the water and disappears, Raven couldn't believe how Cyborg reacted she never heard him swear like that before he never swears. Raven didn't want to see any more people dyeing and found herself in the common room. Raven started crying and Cyborg hugged her and so did Robin "Where so sorry Rae" Raven looked up at Cyborg "Don't call me that there's only one person who can call me that and he's gone or somewhere lost in a jungle all alone" Cyborg nodded and kept hugging her.

Beast boy

Beast boy was naked lying on the cold table top. He was crying "RAVEN IM SORRY OH MY GOD I WANT TO DIE! FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKERS CAN GO TO HELL! GO TO HELL AND ROT THERE" Beast boy stopped and saw the girl come in. She had a smile on her face and she walked toward him "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU YOU YOU DEMON FROM HELL" The girl just grabbed her heart "That's the most sweetest thing anyone has ever told me" The girl kept walking toward Beast boy she was right next to him "Tell me what I want to know and we will set you free" Beast boy looked at the girl and stared into her eyes "Your lying" Beast boy could see that she was lying "No I'm not lying we will set you free" Beast boy just laughed "Ya whatever you won't do something like I'm a sniper I've killed so many of your people you can't count anymore" The girls smirk fell to a frown "Oh ya I have dozen of deaths on my hands" The girl grabbed a knife and started cutting Beast boys chest slowly. "Do you want to say anything else?" Beast boy spit up blood and spat at the girl "Ya I think you're going to live by yourself forever" Beast boy started laughing and the girl pressed a button and Beast boy fell onto the floor he found himself being pulled toward a tree they tied him and they grabbed a whip.

"Don't worry it will hurt only for a second" The girl grabbed the whip and with a flick of her wrist she whipped Beast boy in the back. Beast boy hugged the tree and started crying, he started thinking of his kids and wife. Beast boy flexed his muscles and he found the pain was disappearing. "It's going to take an army to stop me from seeing my wife and kids" Beast boy stood there for ten minutes, when she was done she let him stand there and she walked away. The lights turned off and Beast boy was covered by the dark.

"How am I going to get out of here" Beast boy started pulling at the ropes but there was no use beast boy pulled too much and cut himself he was bleeding and an idea popped in his head he started rubbing he wrist together and he started bleeding he pulled and his hand slipped out. He untied himself and went over to his clothes he put them on even though they couldn't cover and keep him warm. He walked over to the door and found it locked. "Looks like I'm going to have to wait" He waited for two hours a guard with his food came in he turned on the lights and found Beast boy gone.

He pulled out his walkie talkie but Beast boy grabbed his knife and stabbed him in his gut. Beast boy put on his uniform and grabbed his pistol and gun he turned off the lights and opened the door and started walking down the hallway. Beast boy saw a sign in Japanese but it was red so he thought that it was the exit. Beast boy was right he went through the door and saw the jungle he looked around and saw that he was in a base there were tons of Japanese patrols. He saw other prisoners he started heading for the gate he saw a truck coming he laid down on the floor and rolled over he found the truck over him he grabbed the bar and he did a pull up and let the truck take him wherever it was going.

The truck stopped Beast boy fell down and rolled over he walked into the jungle and kept walking straight he found himself in the bushes watching a group of Japanese soldiers shooting gaged American soldiers. He aimed his gun and took a deep breathe he pulled the trigger and he heard the sound of gunshot and the scream of the Japanese soldier. He aimed at another one and shot he saw him fall to the earth blood coming out of his throat. Beast boy saw four more looking around he shot one in the leg and he fell over he shot again and he the Japanese soldier was no more. Beast boy reloaded and found the other three raising their guns in the air. Beast boy walked down the hill he untied the other soldiers and they grabbed the dead Japanese soldiers guns. They walked over to the three Japanese soldiers "Jacob ask them if they know how to get out of here" One of the soldiers nodded and started talking Japanese

One of the Japanese started laughing "We speak English American" "Well if you can speak English tell us where to go so we can get out of here" The Japanese soldiers look at each other and started laughing. "American we know that you won't hurt us Americans don't hurt prisoners" They started laughing again but they quickly stopped and saw Beast boy pull out his pistol grab the one that was talking to Jacob and threw him to the ground and shot a whole clip into the Japanese's back. The others watched they looked at Beast boy, Beast boy grabbed the younger one and put his knife to his throat "I'm American but I'm angry I have a wife and kids waiting for me and I don't like how you are making them wait and making me wait. If you want to stay alive you better tell us what we want to know or we are going to have some problems"

Beast boy looked at the older Japanese Soldier as he started talking "Jacuro don't tell them anything" Beast boy dropped the one he was holding he stabbed the older one in the gut he fell over and started coughing up blood. Beast boy grabbed the younger one again "You see your friend's were pretty funny I bet if I got to know them better I would have liked them but that's something I can't do now" The soldier started talking fast in Japanese. Beast boy stabbed the Japanese soldier in the leg and kept it there "In English"


	4. Chapter 4

Beast boy and the group of soldiers he saved were walking in the dark jungle. "I can't fucking see a thing" "Jack shut the fuck up your goanna get us caught" "Jacob Jack how about you two shut the fuck up" "Hey fuck you Luis" Beast boy was sick and tired of them always arguing "I should have let them shoot you guys and kept going I would have made it out by now but if you guys keep talking I'm going to cut out all your tongues do I'm make myself clear" "Crystal" Beast boy kept walking until he heard a car coming by "Everyone get down" Jack, Jacob, and Luis fell to the floor and hugged the grass. "What do you see GH" "I see three trucks" Jack crawled up to where Beast boy was "Yes three trucks full with messed up eyes" Beast boy gave him a glare "What I'm just saying" "We wait for them to pass there's a lot more patrols now so we must be getting close" The three men nodded their heads and kept walking.

Beast boy stopped them and pushed them to the ground "Shhhh there's a sniper" Everyone fell still they saw a laser moving around them they froze when the laser was getting closer to them. Beast boy grabbed a rock and threw a rock far away from them it hit the ground and made the leaves rustle.

The sniper quickly aimed at where the rock was and watched that spot, "I'm going to out the sniper when you hear me whistle get to the gate and open it get my attention and we will be on our way to sweet sweet freedom does that make sense" Everyone nodded Beast boy army crawled toward the tower and pulled out his knife he put the knife in his mouth and climbed the ladder real slowly. When he made it to the top the Sniper was sleeping. Beast boy smirked "A sniper knows to never fall asleep on the line of duty" He heard his general's voice.

Beast boy grabbed the sniper by his mouth and slit his throat. Beast boy turned off the spot light and put the hat on the sniper to cover his face. Beast boy whistled and watched as Luis made his way toward the gate pull out his pistol and put a silencer on it. He aimed the gun and shot the lock. Beast boy looked around to see if anyone noticed but they didn't. Luis whistled and the other two followed. Luis whistled again and Beast boy knew that was the signal. He got down and went towards the gate. When he got there he shut the gate slowly there was a big field and it was completely empty so it was going to be hard not to be seen.

They walked out until they noticed something "You guys are these bodys" Beast boy moved one over and saw that it was an American soldier. They must send them off and shoot them as they make their way towards" But Beast boy was quickly interrupted by a sound of a gunshot. Beast boy saw Jacob fall over and then there was dozens of shots fired. "MOVE MOVE MOVE" Everyone started running "DON'T RUN STRAIGHT ZIGZAG ZIGZAG" Everyone started running in different directions. Jack pushed Beast boy into the mud "Sorry every man for themselves" he then shoved Luis to the side and started running they heard something explode and saw that Jack stepped on a land mine.

"SON OF BITCH LAND MINES LUIS BE CARFUL WERE YOU STEP" Luis got up and there was a sound of a gunshot and Beast boy saw Luis grip his leg and fall over "LUIS IM COMING" Beast boy ran over to Luis and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "SHOOT SHOOT BACK AT THEM FIRE" Beast boy put his machine gun over his shoulder and gave it to Luis. Luis just shot randomly and saw that the shooters took cover so he kept shooting in the same place over and over again. "Luis hand me my pistol" Luis grabbed Beast boys leg and trying to find his pistol "HAHA STOP STOP THAT'S NOT MY GUN THAT'S MY LEG YOU IDIOT HAHA" Luis finally pulled out his pistol and handed it to him "What are you going to do" Beast boy aimed it at the ground in front of him and started shooting. "Making us a path so we don't blow to bits" "Well here take the machine gun it has bigger rounds" Beast boy grabbed the gun and started shooting ten mines blew up in front of them with only one shot. "Told ya" "Shut up and keep shooting" "You want me to shoot them with a pistol wish me luck" "No shoot the land mines that are on our sides the dirt will make it hard for them to see us" Beast boy kept shooting in front of him. "Oh that's really good has anyone told you how" But Luis quickly started shooting to the sides when Beast boy started yelling "JUST SHOOT THE DAMN MINES OR IM GOING TO THROW YOU INTO THEM" Beast boy saw that they were a couple yards away from the tree line "WERE GOING TO MAKE IT WERE GONNA MAKE IT" "I TOLD YOU I WOULD GET US OUT OF HERE" Beast boy kept running he then hit the tree line and they found themselves in the jungle where the home country was in.

"YOU SON OF BITCH YOU DID IT WERE FREE HAHA WERE FREE I CAN GO HOME NOW" Beast boy smiled at Luis and kept running. "I TOLD YOU WE WERE GOING TO MAKE IT OUT ALIVE I TOLD YOU" Beast boy saw that they were far away from the shooting. He set Luis down, Luis grabbed his hand and shook it "THANK YOU SO MUCH I NEVER THANKED FOR SAVING MY LIFE BUT NOW YOU SAVED ME TWICE" Beast boy smiled until he felt a searing pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw that he was bleeding badly, Luis just stared at him. Beast boy fell over and everything felt cold it was getting colder by the minute. "GH GH ARE YOU OK OH MY GOD I-I-I OH MY GOD THERES BLOOD EVERYWHERE"

Beast boy started closing his eyes and he remembered he had to get to Raven and his kids. Beast boy started crying "No no no no I have a wife and kids waiting for me. I can't die now they need me oh my god no no I can't leave yet oh my god" "You're going to be fine ummmmm oh my god I don't even know your real name" Beast boy looked at Luis "Garfield" Luis gave him a fake smile and picked him up bridal style.

"Garfield you saved me twice now it's my turn to save you" Luis started running "Luis its over I'm done its game over for me" Luis kept running but faster "Don't say that you're going to be fine think of your family they need you. You can't leave them what will they do" Beast boy eyes started shutting but Luis saw this and made Beast boy open his eyes "Garfield don't close your eyes stay awake don't close your eyes were almost there ok were almost there" Beast boy stared into the night sky and felt tears escape his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Raven I shouldn't have left I should have stayed with you" Beast boy just watched the stars, when the sun was rising he saw a gate and saw guards at the door when he saw the uniform tears is all he could do. Beast boy heard Luis "HELP MEDIC MEDIC WE NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE" The guards saw Luis and Beast boy and opened the gate and dropped their guns and ran toward them. Beast boy smiled but his eyes quickly shut when the medic came over to help him.


	5. Chapter 5

"I WANT TO GO SEE MY FAMILY WHY WONT YOU LET ME GO" "Garfield we can't let them see you like this. It won't be good for you or your family" "I've seen people without legs family's come over to see them I'm perfectly fine I just have a gunshot wound in the stomach. I WANT TO GO HOME NOW WHY WON'T YOU LET ME GO HOME" Beast boy was about to yell something again but was quickly silenced when his general came in "Sir I want to go see my family why won't they let me go home" The General just raised his hand to make the green changling stop talking "Because I told them your fine and you want to stay here" Beast boy eyes widened "YOU DID WHAT" "Garfield let me explain" "NO NO I WANT TO GO HOME NOW YOU CANT DECIDE FOR ME I WANT TO GO HOME NOW" "I can't let that happen Garfield"

Beast boy froze and stared at the General "Why can't you" "Because you're the best soldier and sniper we have you're not going anywhere until the wars over" Beast boy froze "Until the wars over they said if I get injured captured and rescued I can go home whenever I want. I want to go home now to go see my family. They must think I'm dead so I'm going to go home and see my wife my kids my friends" The general grabbed Beast boys wrist and pulled him close. "YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOUR STILL UNDER MY COMMAND IF YOU DISOBAY ME YOU WILL BE PUNISHED" "PUNISH ME OH YA RIGHT MAKE ME RUN 16 LAPS AROUND CAMPUSS OR 100 PUSH UPS I GONE FUCK YOU FUCK THE ARMY WHY DID I EVEN COME HERE. OH YA I THOUGHT I WAS PROTECTING MY COUNTRY BUT THIS A BUNCH OF HORSE SHIT SEE YA LATER GENNIE" Beast boy pushed the General and made his way to a jeep.

Beast boy jumped in and patted the driver, the driver started the car and they were off. "Where to man" Beast boy smiled at what he was going to see when he went home. "Take me to the ships I'm going home" The driver smiled "You got a family" Beast boy nodded "I do to I thought I was going to lose them one time I was down and this green dude saved me. The other two were mad the robot one was I could say that I listened to them I they talked about what to say to a Raven I think it's his pet bird haha" Beast boy looked at the driver.

Beast boy patted the drivers back and the driver looked at him and he fell silent. The driver stopped the car got out opened Beast boys door pulled him out and gave him a hug. Beast boy didn't know what to do he never hugged a guy before only Raven and this was the army you don't get hugs you only get hive fives and pats on the butt. Beast boy saw that the guy was crying, "Dude don't cry people are looking don't cry or I'm going to give you a reason to cry" They guy kept crying let go of Beast boy and shook his hand "Thank you thank you so much if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be alive right now. My daughters would have to grow up without a dad" Beast boy shook back and smiled "Its ok never leave a man behind remember" The driver smiled "My names Jackson" Beast boy smiled back "Garfield like the big fat lazy cat" Jackson laughed "I hope we see each other soon or maybe are family's can become great friends" Beast boy smiled "That sounds great only if you lived in Jump city" Jackson froze and he had a big smile on his face.

"YOU LIVE IN JUMP CITY I LIVE IN JUMP CITY TOO" Beast boy smiled "Yep I live in the big T Tower" The guy froze and looked at Beast boy "YOU'RE A TEEN TITAN HEY YOUR BEAST BOY HAHA WELL YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE A BOY ANYMORE" Beast boy laughed "Ya I guess your right lets go" Beast saw that the trunk was full "Hey I think someone left their stuff with you" Jackson laughed "No that's my stuff I leaving and going home today like you" Beast boy smiled "Then we have to sit next to each other" Jackson nodded his head and started the engine and they were off. Beast saw the ships in view "So how old are your kids" Jackson smiled "There twins and there both one years old" Beast boy laughed "What's so funny" Beast boy stopped and looked at Jackson "I have twins but boy and girl and there one years old as well" Jackson laughed "This is awesome live in the same city have kids that are twins and same age" Beast boy smiled "Yep" Beast boy looked out the window and saw tons of soldiers boarding the ships "Lets hurry or there goanna leave us" Beast boy smiled all he had was the two pictures of Raven being pregnant and the one with her and his kids.

Beast boy and Jackson got on and were handed a uniform that you wore when you saw your family it was like a suit but it had medals and told you what rank you were. Beast boy put it on and smiled "I thought it would be forever until I wore something like this" Jackson smiled and looked at himself "Man we look sharp I think I may wear this wherever I go" Beast boy laughed.

**24 Hours Later**

Jackson and Beast boy got off and saw all the family's walking up to other soldiers, Jackson patted Beast boys back and they made their way toward the train station. They hopped in the one that was heading towards Jump city they talked about their family and their lives. "So it must be hard being a super hero" Beast boy shrugged his shoulders "It depends who you're fighting sometimes it's easy and other times it's hard" Jackson nodded his head "Don't you feel scared about having a family and fighting crime" Beast boy looked at Jackson "What do you mean" "Well what if a super villain you guys know takes your kids and uses them to make you do what they want it's like a cop thing" Beast boy never thought of that "I never thought of that before but if someone tried they would have to get through me and my wife first and are anger combined its hell"

Jackson laughed "Whatever you say dude" Beast boy smiled "Hey how you would like to make me a new uniform and name" Jackson looked at Beast boy with an opened mouth. "You would let me make you a knew uniform and name" Beast boy nodded his head "OK where were you born are you good with any weapon" Beast boy smiled "I was born in Africa I'm good with the bow and arrow because that's how you hunted in Africa and also I'm good with spear or staff" Jackson was writing this all down and was in deep thought after that "Your lucky I know how to draw" Beast boy smiled and looked over his shoulder to see a tall man in a hood with a bow and arrow and he had gadgets. "This is my first one Green Hunter like people called you in the army but you don't have a gun you have a bow" Beast boy stared at the figure and like how it looked. "It looks like I would dress when I was hiding when I had my sniper I like how it covers my face" Beast boy smiled and frowned.

Jackson saw this "What's wrong" "Nothing's wrong its perfect but there's someone that's like that already with the same uniform" Jackson looked at Beast boy "Who" "Green Arrow" Jackson thought for a minute and then he realized "Ooohh ya dang I forgot about that but how about we give you a different color and name" Beast boy pondered this for a moment "Ok let's see what you got" Jackson smiled okay I have all the primary and secondary colors which one do you think you will like" Beast boy looked up and down but once he saw this one color he smiled. Beast boy pointed and Jackson smiled "Purple? You want Purple" Beast boy nodded his head "Ok whatever you say" Jackson erased the green and purple in. Beast boy watched in amazement he liked how the color would help him camouflaged in the dark. "No wonder Raven likes purple" Jackson looked at Beast boy "Raven is she your wife" Beast boy smiled and nodded his head. Jackson laughed, Beast boy saw this and glared at him "What's so funny" Jackson stopped and stared at him "I owe my wife 200 dollars we made a bet she thought you two would make a good couple and get married I thought you and the alien girl would make a perfect couple" Beast boy started laughing so hard it hurt.

"I would never go near Starfire she likes the dude named Robin and he likes her back there married you know" Jackson smacked his forehead "I must be living under a rock" Beast boy smiled but the smile went away when he heard "Jump city station. Jackson smiled and put the paper away "Well we will continue this later" Beast boy smiled and walked out he saw Jackson wave and blonde girl running toward him was holding two little girls Beast boy smiled but the smile went away when he saw who the girl was "Terra this is my friend Garfield he was the one that saved me" Terra turned around and hugged Beast boy "Thank you so much for saving him I don't know what I would do if I lost him" Beast boy didn't know what to do. He can't say "Hey Jackson I know her she was my first girlfriend" Terra pulled back and her smile faded as well to see who it was

"B-b-b-beast boy" Terra handed the two little girls to Jackson and he took them but watched carefully "Terra I thought you died in that stone statue" Terra laughed nervously "Well surprise" Beast boy looked at Jackson "I have to go I need to go see my family" Beast boy started to speek walk but Jackson stopped him "Hold on Garfield I need to tell Terra something" Terra watched as Jackson turned Beast boy around and put his arm on his shoulder "Terra, Garfield is married to Raven remember the bet I owe you 200 dollars and he has kids that are twins and they're the same age as are little girls" Terra fell silent and looked at Beast boy "Congratulations Beast boy" Beast boy shrugged his shoulders Jackson smiled "Terra he's also letting me make him a knew uniform and name we just need the name" Beast boy laughed nervously he saw a painting on the wall it was a crow and Beast boy smiled "Jackson I think I found out my new name" Jackson smiled "A crow" Beast boy smirked and nodded "Nice choice are you changing because of your wife name after a bird dark clothing same color"

Beast boy nodded "Well I need to go my friends and family think I'm dead so got to go" Beast boy started speed walking. He heard Jackson call out to him "HEY CROW HOW DO WE SEE EACH OTHER" Beast boy turned around and walked backwards "JUST COME TO THE TOWER TERRA KNOWS HOW TO GET THERE" Jackson gave Beast boy a confused look and looked at Terra "I will explain when he get home babe" Jackson turned around and saw that Beast boy was gone

Beast boy walked toward the Tower but he stopped when he saw the Titans at the pizza place eating Beast boy froze and watched he saw Raven feeding his kids he saw that his kids were beautiful but they weren't eating pizza they were eating baby food. Beast boy walked over and sat a table away from them they didn't notice and he smiled. The waiter came over "What would you like sir" Beast boy smiled "Vegetarian" The girl smiled and wrote it down and walked away. Beast boy listened on the conversation the Titans were having. "Dr light is old why won't he just stop his going to break his back robbing a back one day" Everyone laughed "Well that's true but he knows are weakness now so we have to be careful remember what he did to Raven" Beast boys smile faded and he started listening "That was a onetime thing I wasn't focusing" Cyborg then cut in "Raven that was yesterday you need to forget him he wouldn't want you fighting like that" Raven glared at Cyborg "Don't you ever bring him up in this I was thinking about something else" Cyborg gave Raven a look "What were you thinking about" Raven fell silent "That's none of you concern" Raven started to cry but she kept what she was doing feeding her kids. The Titans alarm went off and they just looked across the street and saw Dr light running with a bag of money "Man will he ever give up" Everyone go up and started running they all stopped forgetting about their kids. Beast boy kept his back turned to them "Don't worry I will watch them when you're gone" Robin looked at the others and nodded "Let's go don't worry we will be just right there lets go" Everyone followed but Raven looked at everyone "Are you kidding me we are going to leave are kids with a complete stranger" Everyone looked at each other "Raven do you even see what he's wearing he just came back from the war I think are kids will be fine"

Raven just glared at him Beast boy hoped Raven left so he can do his little plan he just thought of Raven sighed "If you hurt my kids in any sort of way your dead" Beast boy just gave a thumps up and stared at the kids. Everyone ran after Dr light and Boy watched them as they disappeared into the dark. Beast boy looked at his kids and went toward them he picked them up and hugged them. "Your daddy's back your daddy's back" Beast boy turned into a gorilla and when he did this his kids did the samething "Looks like you have your mommy and daddy's powers" Beast boy let a tear escape he put his kids on his back and picked up Robins and Cyborgs kids and carried them in his arms. Beast boy made his way towards the Titans tower "Hope they didn't change the passcode"

Beast boy was in the Common room and was playing with the kids he turned into different animals and played in the animals form with the kids. The kids just laughed and choked beast boy every time he turned into an animal that was small. Beast boy saw that his kids were smiling and laughing the most when he saw there smiles he smiled "I would have missed those smiles if I stayed at the jungle" Beast boy kept playing with the kids waiting for his friends to come home.

Raven and the others were panicking looking around for their kids and saw that all the diapers and food and everything was gone. "I TOLD YOU GUYS I TOLD YOU" Cyborg walked over to the table and picked up a piece of paper and sighed. "You guys he knew where we lived he thought we went back to the tower and he said he's sorry if we thought he took the kids" Everyone sighed but Raven was still mad "Well if he did you all would be dead right now" Raven made a portal and everyone followed they found themselves in the common room and saw that the kids were laughing at nothing. Everyone ran over and picked up their kids but Ravens kids weren't there "Where are my kids" Everyone looked around but didn't see them in sight. Raven heard someone talking and turned around when she saw who it was she put her hand over her mouth and fell on her knee's.

"So are this your kids" Beast boy walked over holding his kids with a smile on his face. Raven just watched as Beast boy made his way toward her. Raven got up and ran toward Beast boy she hugged him long and hard "B-b-b-b-beast b-b-b-o-o-y is it really you am i-i-I dreaming" Beast boy smiled and put his lips on Ravens and kissed her long and hard like her hug. Raven kissed back Beast boy pulled away making Raven frown "Now don't you think you would have woke up by now" Raven screamed beast boy set the kids down and Raven jumped into his arms and he carried her toward Ravens room. Everyone was shocked at what they were seeing "BEAST BOYS ALIVE OH MY GOD HE'S ALIVE" Everyone was jumping up and down and screaming even Robin. Beast boy set Raven down on her bed and started talking his shirt of Raven made him stop when she saw the cut marks on his chest. "Gar what happened to you" Beast boy closed his eyes like if he was in pain and remembered what the girl did to him he had forgotten about her but once he was in bed with Raven he remembered the whole thing. "Raven I don't want to talk about that right now I just want to be with you" Raven examined his cuts and traced her fingers over them "Whatever you say" They shared a passionate kiss and Raven saw that Beast boy was taking her clothes off and she saw that Beast boy was only in his underwear. Raven and Beast boy made passionate love that night.

**The next day**

Raven woke up and looked to her side and saw that Beast boy wasn't there, she looked and saw her kids sleeping peacefully in there cribs. "It was just a dream" It took Raven 10 seconds to realize that it was a dream she started crying. Weeping for her beloved husband to come back to her, Raven sat on the bed crying. She then heard the bathroom door open and Beast boy stood there "Now why is my Angel crying" Raven screamed and ran toward him, giving him a hug that would shame Starfires hugs. "I thought it was all of dream but its real it's real" Raven wept into beast boy's shoulder. "Hey no more crying its fine I'm here I'm never going to leave again" Raven stopped crying she looked at her husband with her dazzling eyes "Promise" Beast boy gave Raven a smile "Promise"

**Hey what is up you guys I hope your love this story I hope I made you guys sad, cry, and scream in happiness about this story. Please keep giving me advice I'm new I don't know how to make the best story's it always sounds better in my head but when I write them down it doesn't sound as well. Well hope you guys loved this story. PEACE OUT**


End file.
